Not so Popular
by Shadowed.Black
Summary: Mikan,the loser of Alice Academy.How far will she go to get the attention of her crush?How much can she change in the process?With her friends giving her a makeover and lessons from Natsume we will just have to see how different a girl can become.
1. Chapter 1

**Not So Popular**

**Hey! Thanks for reading. This story is based off the plot for a Shugo Chara fic called 'Everything I'm Not' (Go read it, its super good and shit.). I love the plot so much I wanted to put it to use. Just saying now that it was not my idea, I'm just working off it! My story is the exact same concept, just written kind of differently on how things are tied in.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I'de be out shopping my ass off.

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura, the looser of Alice Academy. How far will she go to get the attention of her crush? How much can she really change in the process? Well, with her friends giving her a makeover and her lessons from Natsume we will just have to see how different a person can become.

**Caution!:** I use very naughty language. Its rated M for a reason you dumbfucks, so don't like it? Hah! That's too damn bad(: Oh and mature content sooner or later in the form or sex and blowjobs and naughty themes and all that junk. Just warning you.

**Sorry for making this non-story talking shit so long but there are some things you should know so you don't get lost. They don't live in dorms they live in apartment things, kind of like dorms but more private and spatial. Also, obviously I'm not going to make an M rated story about little kids so they are all in high school.**

**Mikan is 16, Hotaru is 17, and the other girls are just a mix of the two. Ruka and Natsume are both 17, Tsubasa is 18 and the rest of the guys are like the girls, a mix of 16 and 17 year olds. Uhm, oh yeah, also Mikan is the only dork of her friends, the rest are popular, except for the class pres. He's always been a dork. OH, another thing, no alices in this fic! Characters are also kinda OC, sorry.**

**Ohkayyy, that's about of enough of this junk. Let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Mikan want to come over later?" I looked up, meeting the violet eyes of my best friend Hotaru.

"Sure. I haven't been over in a while."

"Great." She said while flashing me one of her famous grins. "Meet me after last class so we can walk together." Uh oh. _I know that look. What is she up to_?

"So what are we going to do?" I asked while flopping onto the purple and black diamond bed spread. The room had been redecorated from the last time I'd been here. The last color scheme was pink and blue. Now there was a soothing lavender color. The floor had been re-carpeted with black shag.

"Mikan we need to talk." Hotaru said, with a You-Will-Do-As-I-Say tone.

"Well Hotaru, I'm not your boyfriend so I have absolutely no idea what's coming next." I joked.

"I'm being serious Mikan. We have a major problem. We are not in elementary school anymore. Now is our time to make an impression, and frankly, you are not making the right one. I mean c'mon, we are high schooler's for god's sake. Just look at how you dress. You get picked on constantly, and yet you continue to let it happen. I love you to death, and you are like my sister, but I cannot stand to see this happen to you. You need to change Mikan! You used to be cute, what happened? And I know that your in love with Tsubasa, this change might just make him notice you."

"Change? Into what? Huh?" I could not comprehend what she was saying at all. I was struck dumb by her words. She said them with such a fury but also with the compassion she had for me being her best friend.

" Not into what, but into _who_. You are going to be popular once we get done with you."

"We?"

"Yes. I need a whole team to work on you, you think I can do this all by myself?"

"But…But..Hotaru. Why do I need to change? You like me the way I am. I have friends. They like me the way I am. And what's wrong with the way I dress? It's comfortable." I argued. I liked the way I dressed.

Mikan, its sad to say, but we are judged on who we hang out with. Yes, everyone has known each other since we we're little, with the exception of the few who transfer in, but we are all still judged. It makes us look bad to hang out with a geek, and I'm tired of people picking on you. As for the way your dressed….look in the mirror. You wear a sweat shirt and sweat pants everyday. You wear ugly sneakers to boot. You never style your hair you just tie it up in a tight ugly bun and you wear those disgusting big-rimmed glasses. You need a personality change too. You never talk to anyone you're always so quiet."

"Where will I get the money for clothes" I asked, the defeat clear in my voice.

"I'll pay for everything. It was my idea so all expences are on me. First we need to work on your look. We need to find you some clothes that will make you look sexy. We also need to buy you some lingerie, instead of you wearing those little girl panties. You will need a hair appointment and a make-over. Then there will be dance classes with Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, and Misaki, Ruka and I, and then you will be assigned lessons with Natsume at his choice of place and time.

"Wait, Natsume and Ruka are helping too! That is so embarrassing! Why would Natsume even help me, he picks on me the most and is the biggest man whore of the academy!"

"Mikan stop whining, you're giving me a headache. Ruka is my boyfriend, he offered to help. Natsume and Ruka are best friends, so of course Natsume will be helping too.

"Okay. I guess that makes sense. You never told me what Natsume is teaching me?"

" U-Uhm…Well. He is going to come with us to buy you clothes, and he is going to help teach you how to dance…."

" Okay, but what is he going to teach me in _our_ class. There is no point of it if I already have one with you guys."

"Mikan...Natsume will be giving you sex lessons."

"WHAT! NO FUCKING WAY Hotaru! I am not going to have sex lessons with Natsume. There is no way in hell. Not one fucking way."

"He needs to teach you how to be sexy. You know, talk the talk and walk the walk. You ARE going to do this Mikan. You have to."

" I don't HAVE to do anything. I don't even have to go along with your stupid little plan. Why do you even feel like playing Barbie with me. I'm not some doll you can dress up at will. I don't HAVE to do as you say Hotaru."

"Please Mikan. Do you like getting picked on all the time? There is nothing I can do to stop it. I am useless, but this is one thing I can help you with. This will stop the teasing. Once you are popular, you get power. You of all people need that power Mikan. Plus Natsume is just as experienced as Tsubasa is, he will be able to prepare you for what to do "

"When do classes start" I ask, with defeat in my voice for the second time today. Hotaru just beamed.

"Tomorrow, and your sleeping over until this project is finished."


	2. Chapter 2

**Not So Popular**

**Let's thank our reviewers:**

TheHeideePayas, whoami, NatsumeLover, kaile12, and bleh123.

**Thanks guys! I really appreciate any compliments or criticism you paid to this story. It helps make me a better writer, so flames are always welcomed. **

_**Replies to reviews:**_

_**Sorry I talk so much in these beginnings! I told you the characters where OC!**_

**Also, sorry if it takes me a while to update. I do it by the number of reviews I get [by 5's, so I expect 10 reviews before I post next chapter!:)]and by how committed to the story I am at the moment. I always like to be a few chapters ahead instead of posting right after I write a chapter, just in case I get writers block and I like having time to work out my kinks.**

**One last thing, if you would like to see the outfits mentioned just follow the links on my profile!**

**XxX**

**Chapter 2**

"Mikan wake up!"

"Go away" I groaned. It was bad enough I had to live with Hotaru while my transformation was in the process, but now I have to wake up early on a Saturday morning?

"Get UP! Everyone is here. They are waiting downstairs. We are going shopping today remember?"

"Why so early Hotaru?" I asked while getting out of the bed that I will inhabit for the next few weeks.

"To get all the cute stuff that's on sale that's why. Now get up! Misaki and I picked out an outfit for you to wear today already. Oh and wear your hair down, we made an appointment for you at the hair and nail salon in the mall. You also have an appointment at the eye doctor, we are getting you contacts." All I could muster was a groan as I wailed into the bathroom to take a shower. _Why does Hotaru have to be such a morning person?_

Misaki had the outfit laid out on the bed by the time I had gotten out of the bathroom. There was a blue tank top and a pear of designer jeans, both extra tight. She laid these out with the shoes being a pair of flip flops that matched the tank top.

"Hotaru, these clothes don't fit." I complained once tried them on.

"Mikan, yes they do! You look great! I didn't even know you had boobs that big until now!"

"Thanks, that doesn't make me feel like a slut at all." She just smiled, not catching the sarcasm in my voice.

**XxX**

As soon as we got to the mall, I had my eye doctor appointment. Hotaru already gave the doctor my information so all we had to do was pick up my new contacts. As soon as we got them Misaki, Anna, and Nonoko, rushed me in to the bathroom so I could put them in. They wouldn't let me wear my glasses so they had to lead the way.

"There" I said once the contacts were in. "How do I look?"

"_We've_ been able too see you with out your glasses the whole entire time." Anna said. "_You're the_ one that needs to look in the mirror and see how hot you look."

"I know how I look. I look like a prostitute. I don't need to look in the mirror to know that." I sighed.

"Just take a look" Nonoko said forcing me to turn around and look in the mirror.

"Guys..."

"Yes Mikan?"

"I love you so much." I giggled, already fascinated with how much I transformed.

.

**XxX**

"Ok Mikan. These are the kind of clothes we are looking for." Anna stated, holding up a red plaid mini skirt, and sky blue halter top.

"We also want jeans; just make sure they are tight." Added Misaki.

"You can even get long sleeved shirts just as long as they have a 'V' neck and show a lot of cleavage." Nonoko giggled.

"Get dresses for when we take you out to clubs" Ruka put in. "make sure they are tight, short, and show _a lot _of cleavage. We are not being conservative here."

"Are you ready Mikan? We have a long day of searching and we need you to know what you're looking for"

"Yeah Hotaru, we can start looking now."

"Okay. Anna, Nonoko, Back corners. I'll take the front left with Ruka, Natsume go with Mikan to the front right. Don't just stand there, actually help her."

**XxX**

**Natsume POV**

"How about this one Natsume?" She asked, holding up a sleeveless black dress with a checkered trimming. Why did I even agree to this?I don't even know this girl anymore. She's a stuck up bitch that thinks she's better then everyone else. God I hate 's so fucking bossy, making me do this shit.

"Well, we wont know how it looks if you don't try the damn thing on" I sneered. I wanted this new Mikan to know just how much I hated her

I miss the old Mikan. The one I used to have pretend weddings with when we were kids. The one that I would have fights with just so she would give me a hug when we made up. The one that no matter where we were she always wanted me to hold her hand. I _loved _that Mikan.

But the Mikan now? She's a book worm. She only ever talks to Hotaru and the girls; everyone else is too stupid for her. . I hate how she changed once she got to middle school. I hate how she thinks she's so fucking smart. I hate how she stopped talking to me, just because I wasn't as smart as her, just because I would rather be a slacker than study my ass off. I hate how she used to make me feel, and how I feel now. I hate how even though she changed, I could never stop loving her.

"Why do you have to be such an ass Natsume?" she asked with venom dripping from her voice. "I'm actually trying here, and you just stand there being a complete dick. Why did you even agree to Hotaru if you are going to be like this the whole entire time?"

"I'm the ass? Well, I'm sorry Princess Mikan. What can I do for you to make your life easier? By the way, I didn't agree to Hotaru for you, I just like being around my best friend."

"What did I ever do to you! What could I have done to make you hate me this much? You're the one that left me, remember? You're the one that became popular and forgot about me!"

"Me? I'm the one who forgot about you? Yeah right Mikan, I'm the one who suddenly became too stupid for you to talk to."

"Seriously? Whatever Natsume." Are you serious! Of course, she's going to go all silent treatment on me just because I called her out. Well fine, two can definitely play at that game.

**Ohhhh, short chapter! Sorry! Review though and you get to see what happens sooner, and let me tell you, next chapter is really fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not So Popular**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it!**

**As I said in the previous chapter, you can see all the outfits mentioned by following a link on my profile. But first, let me warn you, if you wish to see the lingerie mentioned in this chapter and following chapters, be prepared to see the revealed bodies of several women. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Kinda forgot that I was writing a story..so…yeahh. Sorry again!**

**[[DISCLAIMERR]]I also do not own these pictures or the clothing designs, the companies do.**

**XxX**

**Chapter 3**

"Mikan we got so much cute stuff and you did really well!" Misaki congratulated me.

"Yeah Mikan! You really caught on, we're so proud of you!" Nonoko and Anna agreed.

"Thanks guys!" I really liked how my friends see how hard I am working to actually change. "So Hotaru, where to next?"

"Well, we still have another hour until your hair appointment, so in the meantime we are going to go get you some big girl underwear." Hotaru joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Haha. You just think you're funny, don't you?" I joked back.

**XxX**

"Okay Mikan, we are going to let the boys show you what kind of lingerie they find appealing. You have to try everything on no matter how revealing okay?"

"Oh, great…" I hope the intimidation I was feeling didn't show in my voice. This was scary for me; I don't really like showing my body to any one.

"So guys really like it when girls wear sexy lingerie right?" Ruka asked while lecturing. I just nodded my head waiting for what else was to come. "Well this kind of stuff really makes things interesting in the bedroom. Not only does it make things very hot at the moment, but it will also leave your man thinking about you in different lingerie all day long." He stated holding up a matching violet bra and panty set."

"Lingerie does not only considered bra and panties, but is also a variety of other costumes." Natsume said, ending the lecture, starting from where Ruka left off. With this he held up a silky black corset with hot pink strings laced down the front, adding it to the growing pile. After a while of following Natsume and Ruka around the lingerie store, they were ready for me to try it all on.

"Hotaru are you coming in with me?"

"No dummy, why would I do that?"

"To tell me what looks good and what I should get?" I question-stated not really sure what I was asking myself.

"Uh, Mikan, you're coming out to show us everything."

"What! Why! In front of the whole store! Are you crazy!" This is would not do. No way in hell was I coming out of the dressing room to show a whole store of people what I look like in lingerie!

"Mikan, the boys are the ones your trying to get right? So either you come out wearing the lingerie or else Natsume can go inside the stall with you, and I guarantee he won't turn around for you to change." Hotaru threatened. God I really hate her right now.

"Fine…bitch" I muttered taking the pile of lace and silk from the boys, earning a chuckle from Hotaru.

**Natsume POV**

She came out wearing the black corset with the pink laces with a matching garter, both items I had picked out for her. She looked intimidated and shy, but also very, very sexy. I see Ruka trying to hide his growing erection from everyone out of my peripheral and can't help but chuckle.

"So…h-how do I look..?" She was even sexier when she stuttered. She came off as an innocent school girl, which was a very sexy theme to play around with.

"Mikan you look so hot!" Anna yelled.

"Yeah, look! Even Ruka thinks so!" Hotaru laughed causing Ruka and Mikan to blush bright red. I give the girl mad props for not getting mad at him for getting a total boner looking at another girl.

Next thing she came out wearing was a blue corset with a black design going through the fabric, finishing at the bottom with a layer of black ruffles. After that was the violet bra and panty set Ruka had picked out. No doubt he chose the color purple thinking of Imai's violet eyes. Next was a simple nighty, it was pink, and she looked adorable in it. It was cute, and good as far as a girl sleeping over at their boyfriends place, but I wouldn't really consider it sexy.

Seems she became even more confident with all the compliments she was getting. By the end of the pile of clothes she came out wearing the most revealing lingerie picked, by me of course. It was black lace and cut into a deep, then hollowing out at the edges to show her toned sides and ended with merely straps holding the fabric together at her back side. She looked so damn good, I could barely control myself. I then tried pulling myself together, thankful it was the last of the chosen lingerie.


End file.
